Death be not the Reaper
by Nexusdragon
Summary: On the way to school, Danny and the gang encounter a startling new freind. But what secrets does he hide? Rated M for later chapters. Don't know how many pairings there might be in this one
1. A New Friend

I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of its characters.

**Death be not the Reaper**

**Chapter 1**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker trudged along their usual path to school. It had already been a hard day for each of them and none of them were in any kind of a good mood. Tucker's dad had yelled at him early that morning for hacking into his computer again, Sam's mother had tried to convince her to wear pink for a change, and Danny's father had talked all morning about nothing else but tearing the ghost boy apart molecule by molecule. So, all in all it was a fairly bad day.

"So, anything new going on at your end, Danny?" Sam asked, trying to break the silence before she went crazy.

Danny looked up at her with almost no emotion showing.

"No, not really. Just my dad ranting about the ghost boy again." Danny said, finally allowing himself to join into the conversation.

Sam was going to continue talking, but she stopped when she heard a sound coming from around the corner. As the group listened closer, they heard a trashcan being knocked over and a girl screaming for help. They ran around the corner as fast as they could.

Paulina was thrown up against the wall by a shadowy figure. He held her mouth closed and began to pull up her shirt.

Danny pushed the other two back and held out his hands.

"I'm going gho…" Was all he could get out before another shadowy figure approached the first from behind and slammed him with a pipe. The man went down, releasing his grip on Paulina, who quickly straightened herself and ran in the direction of her house.

Danny glanced back quickly to make sure she was alright, then looked to the person who had just saved her. The figure dropped the pipe, then began to approach the group. As he stepped closer, Danny dropped himself into a quick fighting stance.

"Whoa, there. I ain't gonna hurt ya." The person said as he stepped into the light. He was a fairly good height, around Danny's height. He had scraggly black hair and strangely red eyes.

"Who are you?" Danny asked, relaxing a little.

"The name's Jim. Jim Repoire. Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand. Suddenly, the man who had attacked Paulina got up and rushed at the group. Before Danny could spring into action, Jim reached into his pocket, pulled something out, and decked the man in the face. The man fell to the ground holding his face, spitting blood.

"Holy shit!" Sam said, amazed that Jim had taken the man down with a single punch.

"Nah. It's not that amazing." Jim said, extending his hand again. This time to show the brass knuckles he had put on before the punch.

"I always keep these handy just in case. I get in a lot of fights."

"That's understandable." Danny said.

"So, where are you heading" Tucker said, finally getting a word in.

"Well, I just moved in down the street and this is my first day of school. Could you help me find it? I'm a little lost."

"No problem, you can follow us. We're headed there now." Sam said, motioning down the road.

"Sweet." Jim said.

The group began to walk down the road to school. Sam noticed that during the entire walk, Jim didn't take his eyes off of her. It was as if he were somehow drawn to her. What was strange, was that Sam didn't feel shy or ask him what he was doing. It almost seemed like she understood exactly why he was staring, but couldn't explain it to her own mind.

Soon enough, Casper High came into view. All four of them were slightly relieved to see the school.

"So, what class do you have first?" Tucker asked Jim.

"I think I have English first with some guy named Lamer or something."

"Lancer. That means you have the same first period class as me." Danny said, smiling at Jim's mispronunciation of Lancer's name.

"Sweet! Looks like we're gonna be classmates!" Jim said, hanging his arm around Danny's neck as if they were already the best of friends.

"Well, well. Looks like Fenturn got another loser to hang out with." A voice said from behind the group. They turned to see Dash with his usual smug smile on his face.

"Wow! I'm surprised." Jim said, looking at Dash with awe.

"Why? What is it?" Danny asked, wondering what could be interesting about Dash.

"I seem to have stumbled upon the missing link in the evolutionary chain. Jockimus Stupidious." Jim said, laughing a little at his own joke.

The rest of the group burst into laughter. All except Dash. He wasn't a particularly bright person, but he knew when he was being made fun of.

Dash waited until Jim had turned his back and threw a punch for his head. But Jim had been expecting something like this and saw it coming a mile away. Jim spun and Dash was flung forward onto the ground. Jim took the opportunity and grabbed Dash's right arm, twisting it behind his back. Dash screamed in pain.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were completely awestruck. In a single move, Jim had taken down one of the schools worst bullies.

"Now, what's your name?" Jim asked Dash, twisting his arm a little.

"It's Dash."

"Alright, Dash. This is the deal. If I ever catch you making fun of these three again, I will not only tear this arm off, but I'll break both your legs too."

"You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Jim asked, twisting Dash's arm even further behind his back.

"Alright, I give!" Dash screamed in pain.

Jim let go of Dash's arm and let him get up. Dash didn't dare say anything as he walked away holding his arm.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Tucker asked.

"I told you, I get in a lot of fights. I can't help it. Must be my charming personality."

Tucker was about to ask if Jim could teach him a few moves when the bell rang for first period.

"Come on. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Danny said as he took off for Lancer's class. Jim made sure to keep close to keep from getting lost.

As they entered the door to Lancer's class, Lancer turned to Danny.

"You're late Mr. Fenton. And who is this you've brought with you?"

"The name's Jim. Jim Repoire. I'm just starting today and I asked Danny if he could show me around. I sorta held him up. Sorry." Jim said before Danny could open his mouth.

"Well, seeing as it was a good deed that kept you from getting to class on time, I suppose I can let it slide…this time." Lancer said, motioning for the two to take their seats. Danny sat down in his normal seat while Jim took the seat right behind him.

"Thanks for covering for me." Danny said.

"No problem. I got your back." Jim said.

"Could you two please stop the side conversation and pay attention?" Lancer asked Danny and Jim.

"Blow it out your ass, Teach." Jim said.

"What was that, Mr. Repoire?"

"I said you've got a nice class here, Teach." Jim said, hiding a smile.

"I'm keeping my eye on you Mr.Repoire." Lancer said, turning back to the chalkboard.

**End Chapter 1**

-

** Author's Notes**

I figured I'd get started on my DP fanfic. I've never done a fanfic for Danny Phantom, so the results should be interesting.


	2. Underneath it all

I do not own Danny Phantom nor any of its characters.

**Death be not the Reaper**

**Chapter 2**

After Lancer's class was over, it was time for lunch. Jim sat down at the table with Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Before he could even start eating, Jim noticed a bunch of guys in letter jackets starting to crowd around him.

_Looks like that blonde idiot spread the word around._

Danny and Sam had noticed the gathering as well.

"Uh-oh. Here comes trouble." Sam said, glancing around nervously.

Jim reached into his jacket pocket and slipped on his brass knuckles.

"Hey, are you the guy that messed with Dash?" One of the jocks stepped up and asked Jim

"Dash….Dash. Is he the blonde moron who was picking on my friends earlier?" Jim responded, anticipating some kind of retaliation.

Suddenly, the jocks picked him up and started carrying him away, cheering. Jim was so surprised, he dropped his brass knuckles and couldn't help but be swept up by the crowd.

"Dude, I can't believe you kicked Dash's ass. You're a legend, man. No one's ever taken on Dash before." The jock cheered.

When they finally dropped him, Jim saw Paulina walking towards him. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"That was for saving me earlier. If you keep things up, there'll be more where that came from." Paulina said as she walked away, adding a little extra wiggle in her hips just for Jim.

Jim shook off the shock on his face. Everything had happened so fast that it barely registered to him. He walked back to the table, picking up his brass knuckles on his way back. As soon as he got back to the table, Tucker fell at Jim's feet, practically worshipping him.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Jim asked, still a little too wierded out to try and figure it out on his own.

"You just became the most popular guy in school AND kissed the hottest girl in school. And it's only your first day. Please teach me your ways." Tucker said.

Everybody had a good laugh at that. After lunch, the gang had to split up to go to their separate classes.

Danny had math, Sam and Tucker both had geography, and Jim had to go to history.

As the teacher blathered on about one famous person in history or another, Jim stared out the window. His mind was on other things when the teacher called on him to answer her last question.

"Jim?" The teacher called. There was no response from Jim.

"Mr.Repoire!" The teacher yelled, startling Jim and sending him backwards in his seat.

"Mr.Repoire, can you answer my question?" The teacher asked, already knowing the real answer.

"Nope. Wasn't paying attention. I decided, after hearing the first five minutes of your class, that watching the trees grow would far more interesting." Jim said, a smug smile on his face as he climbed up off the floor and righted his chair. The entire class began laughing. No one had ever stood up to the history teacher before. She had a reputation of being a real hardass. And yet, a new student was making her look like a fool in her own class.

"Mr. Repoire, you can leave now." The teacher said, pointing to the door.

"Why? Did I somehow damage the "educational environment" by pointing out the flaws of your teaching methods?" Jim joked, not realizing that the teacher had begun to turn red from anger.

"I said leave! Now!" The teacher yelled, pointing at the door.

"Make me!" Jim yelled right back, beginning to get angry himself. Unnoticed by the class, a few of the chairs had begun to slide away from Jim. The windows were beginning to rattle.

* * *

Three classes away, a blue mist blew from Danny's mouth, signaling that a ghost was nearby. Danny jumped from his seat and ran to the classroom door.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Fenton?" The teacher asked.

"Bathroom!" Danny yelled as he ran out the door.

* * *

The teacher was seriously beginning to piss Jim off.

"Mr. Repoire. If you do not leave this instant, I will be forced to suspend you."

Suddenly, Jim noticed what was going on around him. The windows were beginning to rattle with some force and a small wind was blowing through the classroom.

"You know what, I think I will leave. All of your ugly is getting on my nerves." Jim said as he bolted for the door. Jim started running down the hall when he ran into Danny who was running in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" They both asked at the same time.

"Bathroom" They both answered.

Jim looked up and saw that the door right next to them was the bathroom and he rushed inside. Danny went in as well. Danny took the closest stall and changed into his Phantom form, then turned invisible and slipped out unnoticed.

Jim stopped in front of the mirror. He had broken into a sweat and he wiped his brow with his sleeve. Jim looked into the mirror. His eyes had begun to glow. He closed his eyes and focused for a few seconds, and when he opened them again, they were back to normal. Jim breathed a sigh of relief, then left the bathroom to find the principal's office.

Danny silently checked each of the classrooms looking for the ghost that he had sensed, but there was no sign of anything ghostly going on at all. He made his way back to the bathroom and transformed back into his human form, then went back to class. As he passed the principal's office, Danny caught sight of Jim sitting outside of it, waiting to be called in.

"What are you here for?" Danny asked, curious as to what Jim had done to get himself into trouble.

"The History teacher was pissing me off, so I told her what I thought of her class." Jim said, yawning.

"You've gotta learn how to tone it down a bit if you wanna stay at this school for much longer."

"Nah. I'll be all right. It's not like this is anything I can't handle."

"Well, if you're sure, I gotta get back to class. The teacher's probably wondering if I got stuck in the toilet or something."

Danny ran the rest of the way back to class.

-

Three hours later

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jim met outside the school. They were all headed the same way, so they decided to walk home together.

"So, where do you live anyways?" Jim asked as the group walked down the sidewalk.

"It's the big building that says 'Fenton Works' on the side. You can't miss it."

"Whoa, wait. That's YOUR house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's right across the street from where I live. I should come over sometime. You can show me what you've got for games."

"I was wondering who moved in across the street. You're family is really reclusive. I haven't seen you parents come out of that building since you guys moved in. I didn't even see them then."

"Yeah, my parents run a business right out of the house."

"What kind of business?"

"Mostly stocks and bonds. It rakes in a lot of cash if you know what you're doing."

Danny and Jim had been talking so long, that they barely noticed that the group had reached Sam's house. Sam waved goodbye as she went up the steps to her door.

Soon enough, they reached Tucker's house as well. After that it was just Danny and Jim left over. They continued talking as they walked. When they finally reached Danny's house, They stopped for a second while Jim took his first good look at the place.

"Wow, that's a big building. You guys must be loaded." Jim said, looking the building up and down.

"My mom and dad are inventors. They make a pretty good amount of money." Danny said, proudly.

"Inventors, huh? That's pretty cool. What type of stuff do they make?"

"Mostly stuff about ghosts."

"Really? I'd love to see some of it."

"Well, Sam and Tucker are gonna be coming over around seven 'o clock. I'm not supposed to do this, but I'll show you some of the stuff when they come over. Then we can head over to the Nasty Burger to grab something to eat."

"That sounds cool. I'll be over at seven. See ya." Jim said as Danny went inside the house. Jim headed over to his own house. As Jim opened the door and went inside, he wiped the cold sweat that had broken out on his brow.

"Jesus, how can these humans stand the heat? I don't know how much more of this I can take." Jim said, flipping some switches on the wall. The entire house seemed to come to life. The fifteen air conditioners throughout the house hummed as they pumped the entire house full of cold air. Jim walked into the bathroom and removed his shirt, revealing the pale skin underneath. He filled the sink with cold water and splashed some onto his face, washing away the tan makeup he had been using to mask his pale features.

"Ahhh. That's better." Jim said, as he looked at himself in the mirror with glowing red eyes.

**End Chapter 2**

-

**Author's notes**

Wow, this is getting good. I hope you guys are liking this as much as I am. This chapter took a little longer than most of my chapters will because of some school stuff that's been getting me distracted pretty badly.


End file.
